Signal processing, such as still or video image signal processing, often involves one or more digital signal processors for processing data from memory. For example, a single digital signal processor having an embedded microprocessor controller, or multiple digital signal processors in a master/slave relationship have been used. The data manipulated by a digital signal processor or processors often originates from a computer memory that the processor or processors access, and is manipulated by circuitry including a second smaller memory at each processor.